


Damnatio Memoriae

by Cryptand_Bismol



Series: You're Human (Re)incarnate [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ancient Rome, Angst, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Heaven & Hell, Latin terms of endearment, Love Confessions, Multi, Reincarnation, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:08:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22449940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryptand_Bismol/pseuds/Cryptand_Bismol
Summary: Shortly after oysters in Rome, Crowley and Aziraphale are caught fraternising. God hasn't been heard from in millennia, and the punishment falls to Gabriel and Beelzebub. Having no access to their opponent's destructive tools of hellfire and holy water, each respective side curses them to live and die like humans.Only they didn't know that only God has the power to strip a celestial of their power. And instead the curse causes them to live and die as humans, repeatedly, reincarnated for the rest of time.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: You're Human (Re)incarnate [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615402
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Damnatio Memoriae

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I've had parts of this written for months, but have had major writing block with other parts that stopped me uploading any of this at all... so I thought I'd do it as a series instead, see if anyone is interested in the concept really, and then add parts to it later... so onwards!
> 
> I should note that I haven't tagged Major Character Death because they reincarnate, but they do 'die' (or discorporate I guess) several times in this series. In future fics I will tag the type of 'death' but I don't tend to be too graphic about it. If there's a tag I missed re anything please let me know and I'll be happy to accommodate :) 
> 
> Also as is quickly becoming my trademark, I have infused the speech with Latin phrases which I would do the hover over thing for except it takes ages and the asterisk below works just as well imo. Also the Latin is like, in no way expert, my teacher is wikipedia and google translate and, actually, one really good reddit thread. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

**41 AD – Rome, The Roman Empire**

True to Aziraphale’s word, they walked to Petronius’ restaurant together and enjoyed the oysters. The angel was much fonder of them than Crowley, in fact he made the most delicious noises of happiness as he took in their marvellous flavour, a mix of delighted and scandalised when Crowley pushed his leftovers to Aziraphale’s side of the table.

“Crowley you can’t tell me you don’t enjoy such a delicacy!”

“You know I don’t have the same appetite as you, _angelus_ ,” he said, savouring the wine, “I’m perfectly happy with my glass of Falernian.”

“Is it a particularly good vintage, then? I can’t say I’ve tried it myself.”

Crowley raised an eyebrow behind his lenses, “No, a foodstuff you haven’t indulged in? I’m shocked really.”

“Oh, hush you, I do partake in other things than eating and drinking,” he said, shucking another oyster and washing it down with a sip of wine proffered to him by Crowley.

“Hmm, I quite thought your motto was _edo ergo sum_.”

_(*I eat therefore I am)_

“And I quite thought yours _carpe vinum_.”

_(*Seize the wine)_

Crowley laughed, and Aziraphale couldn’t help but follow, giving a pleased little wiggle in his chair. They finished their meal with more pleasant conversation, and when they thought it wise to reluctantly part to their own lodgings, they were amused to find that they were both staying in the same caupona, the very same they had met in earlier that evening.

“How fortuitous!” Aziraphale beamed at him, the loveliness of the evening banishing thoughts of their conflicting natures from his mind.

“I thought you said we should part?” Crowley said, and with the way the angel’s face fell he immediately wished he hadn’t.

“Oh, oh you’re quite right, probably for the best.”

“Come on, _angelus_ , is one room apart really so different to one room together?”

“If they were to check in-“

“Nobody has to know,” he said, peering over his glasses to look at Aziraphale in a way he hoped was pleading enough, “Besides,” Crowley continued nonchalantly, “I have a bottle of Calenum in my quarters.”

“Oh, why didn’t you say!” Aziraphale said, urging Crowley along to his room, the demon allowing himself to be hastened along with a smug grin.

“It seems you were right in your assessment, _amicus meus*_ ,” Aziraphale laughed once they arrived at Crowley’s assigned rooms, “The door to your left is for my own room!”

_(*my friend)_

“As you said, how fortuitus,” he grinned, “Well, if you are still wary of being watched we can always talk through the wall then, _angelus_ ,” Crowley suggested sarcastically, not even waiting for a response before he pushed open the heavy wooden door and showed Aziraphale inside.

“Really, Crowley, I do hope you’re going to change that back when you leave,” he tutted upon entering, seeing the large ornate bed that definitely did not match the rather run down nature of the inn, “It takes up most of the floor.”

It was twice as large as was needed for one person, and not to mention the soft downy feathers the mattress appeared to be stuffed with and the numerous cushions scattered upon the black bedspread.

“Thought you’d be happy with me generously donating a luxury bed to this poor establishment.” Crowley said, helping the angel climb up the step stool and onto the ludicrously tall bed.

Aziraphale pouted a little as he slid off his sandals, settling back into the cushions contentedly but trying not to show exactly how comfortable he was, “Not when the donation is this hedonistic.”

Crowley followed after him, throwing himself back onto the mattress with a sigh, and stretching to grab the wine he had stored on a nearby shelf, “Ah yes, the terrible hedonism of comfort, relaxation, and warmth.”

“I meant the promotion of sloth, envy, and lust,” Aziraphale said, miracling two colourful wine cups, reluctantly impressed with the ease that Crowley filled them even from his reclined position.

“Ah, now you’re the only one who mentioned lust, _angelus_ ,” he gestured with his cup, wine perilously close to spilling.

Aziraphale blushed, swirling his drink about in the glass and not looking at the demon, “Not to be invasive but I’m sure such a bed as this has seen its fair share of carnality.”

Propping himself up on his elbow, Crowley frowned over at him, “Uh, what makes you say that?”

“Well, you are a demon Crowley, the Serpent of Eden as you love to remind me, your job is to tempt.”

“And... you think I’ve tempted people to bed with me?”

“Is that such an unbelievable notion? You are rather desirable.”

Crowley sat up properly now, “Desirable? You think?”

Aziraphale was red to his ears, and fussed with his drink, “Lovely wine!”, he squeaked.

Gently prising the wine from his hand, Crowley made a point of catching the Angel’s eye over the rim of his glasses, “ _Angelus_.”

The air was charged, as it often was with the pair. But this was the first time they were truly alone, in a private room after sharing what they both had internally tried to deny was a romantic meal.

Bolstered by the wine, it was Aziraphale who moved first, surging forward to capture Crowley’s lips in a kiss, fingers displacing the laurel wreath upon his head.

“We shouldn’t,” Aziraphale said, but kept kissing with just as much passion, “They could find out.”

“They won’t,” Crowley assured, allowing himself to be pushed back on the bed, “It’s just you and me here.”

“ _Abundans cautela non nocet_ ,” Aziraphale breathed.

_(*Abundant caution does no harm)_

“Ah, well I say _abundans cautela nocet_ ,” Crowley said with a grin, pushing up Aziraphale’s toga with eager hands.

_(*Abundant caution does do harm)_

“Oh, you wily serpent,” he let himself be undressed, blushing at the reverent gaze Crowley was bestowing upon him.

**4 hours later – Rome, The Roman Empire**

“Well,” Aziraphale panted, “I see why humans enjoy coitus so much.”

“Ngk.”

They breathed together in silence for a while.

“I rather thought it would be more spectacular, to be honest.”

Crowley only had enough energy to turn his head on the pillow and blink over at him, “You didn’t like it?”

Aziraphale must have seen something troubling in his eyes, for he said, “Oh, no, _carissime*,_ I didn’t mean it as a slight,” then rolled over to rest his head against Crowley’s bare chest, “I merely thought an angel and a demon copulating might be due some heavenly or hellish intervention.”

_(*Dear/dearest)_

“I told you they don’t care what we do, _angelus_.”

“I suppose you did, _dulcissime*_ ,” he pressed his lips to Crowley’s skin, “And in answer to your query; _ita vero_ , of course I liked it. In fact I loved it dearly.”

_(*Sweet/sweetheart)_

Crowley curled his arm around Aziraphale, stroking his side with his thumb, “Truly?”

“Don’t sound so surprised, you surely took note of exactly how much I was enjoying myself.”

“I know some people like to embellish it a little.”

“And have many embellished with you?”

“Ah, well, I’ve never actually... with anyone else.”

Aziraphale look at him wide-eyed, tenderly whispering, “ _Deliciae*,_ you do not jest?”

_(*Darling)_

“No, _angelus_ , I do not. And you? I take it you have?” Crowley said with a blush and feigned nonchalance.

“Oh, not at all,” he assured, “I’ve seen a few of the more involved festivals, especially of the Greeks, but remained very much a spectator.”

Crowley was failing not to look too pleased with himself, “Just me then.”

“Just you, _carissime_.”

**45 AD – Rome, The Roman Empire**

They grew complacent. Heaven and Hell hadn’t given them any proper assignments since Christ’s death, the corruption of the Roman courts a big bonus for Hell, and the martyrdom of Christ a bonus for Heaven. It was four years of bliss for Crowley and Aziraphale, of learning each other in every way they had always longed to, but as with everything, it had to come to an end.

“ _Dulcissime_ , can’t it wait another hour?” Aziraphale groaned, watching Crowley redress, “The sun has barely even risen yet.”

“Hedonist,” Crowley muttered fondly, adjusting his circlet, “I want to stay, believe me, but this is the only thing Hell has asked me to do in a while; may as well get it out of the way.”

“I am not a hedonist, Crowley, I just enjoy earthy pleasures,” the Angel pouted, “And I do hope you’ll hurry, _carissime_. I quite wanted to have lunch with you.”

“I’ll try, _angelus_. But I’ll pick you something up if I’m not back by noon.”

“Only if you’re not back by then?”

Crowley rolled his eyes, and leaned over to kiss him, “Alright, I’ll pick you something up regardless, ok?”

Aziraphale wrapped around Crowley’s neck and pulled him closer, careful not to mess up his styled hair, “You’re so good to me, _dulcissime_.”

“Oh, you know how I feel about that word, _angelus_ ,” he groaned and buried his face in Aziraphale’s neck.

“But you are!” he kissed his cheek, “Good,” he kissed his jaw, “Good,” his temple, “Good!” his lips.

He indulged in him for a while, even going as far as straddling Aziraphale on the bed while the Angel’s hands attempted to remove his toga.

“Ngk,” Crowley panted, breaking their embrace, “I really do have to go now.”

“Oh, alright, _carissime_ ,” Aziraphale sulked, letting his hands drop back to the bedspread, “Enjoy your demonic temptations.”

Crowley snorted, “As if you don’t look like temptation incarnate all spread out for me.”

“Oh, you must leave, _deliciae_ , before I drag you back here and ravish you.”

“Was that supposed to convince me to go?” he smirked but righted his clothes and pressed a final kiss to Aziraphale’s hand, “ _Vale*_ , _angelus_.”

(*Goodbye)

_“Vale, dulcissime,_ ” Aziraphale said, sighing as he watched Crowley leave for his assignment.

He lounged in bed for a little longer, but the appeal was lost without his lover beside him, and soon he made to rise. His clothes were tossed in the corner of the room from where Crowley had removed them the previous evening, and while he was mildly irritated by his careless treatment of them, it was hard to be mad at all upon remembering the result of his efforts.

He was smiling as he began to dress, lost in reminiscing. 

“ _Salve*_ , Aziraphale,” a very familiar voice said from behind him. He froze, toga only half on and fear shooting through him.

(*Hello)

“Ah, Gabriel,“ he said shakily, clipping the winged brooch closed to fasten his garment, “I wasn’t expe-“

“Did you really think we wouldn’t find out?” Gabriel interrupted, “The two of you were hardly subtle. Practically living together in this den of sin. _Acta deos numquam mortalia fallunt_.*”

_(*Mortal actions never deceive the gods)_

Aziraphale turned to face him, looking him in the eye even though he was terrified, “I was only doing my heavenly duty, blessing a demon with love.”

“Cut the crap. You think you’ve gotten him to love you? He’s a demon, Aziraphale. He’s an expert in temptation and he’s most certainly tempted you to lust.”

“E-even if that were true, my actions were of love-“

“You’ve consorted with a demon!” Gabriel yelled, and the walls shook with its heavenly power, “And _in nomine Domini* you_ will be punished for your actions.”

_(*In the name of God)_

“No, no please, if it were wrong I would have Fallen long ago.”

“Hah! Do you really think the Almighty would allow you to Fall to live with your demon free of Heavenly consequence?” Gabriel laughed, and clicked his fingers, a circle of heavenly blue flame encasing Aziraphale.

“ _Condemnant quod non intellegunt*._ ” Aziraphale begged.

_(*They condemn what they do not understand)_

“It is clear to Heaven to enjoy posing as a human, and so you will live and die as one. I curse you, Principality Aziraphale, to live the life of a mortal, to forget your Heavenly life and live in ignorance. And in Heaven, _damnatio memoriae*_.”

_(*condemnation of memory, indicating that a person is to be excluded from official accounts)_

**2 hours later – Rome, The Roman Empire**

“Well, that was easy, Angel,” Crowley said upon entering their home. He liked to think of it as such, even if he had his own rarely-used quarters across town. As promised he had picked up some wine and honeyed dates on the way back and had just set them upon the counter when he caught sight of something behind the bed.

Curious he stepped over, only to flinch at the sight before him; a pale familiar hand, joined to a pale familiar arm, joined to the splayed out form of his Angel surrounded by a ring of ash. He threw himself to his knees and pulled Aziraphale into his arms, “ _Angelus_? Aziraphale?”

“Oh dear, what a tragic scene,” someone buzzed behind him, “Seemzzz like someone got to him first.”

Crowley’s head snapped up and, laying his Angel carefully aside, he stood to face Beelzebub with fury, “What did you do to him!?”

“Me? Oh no, this is all Heaven’zzz work. Poor little thing,” she pushed herself up from the shelf she had been leaning on, “Cursed. To live azzz a human.”

“A- a human? This is not human, this is just- just-“

“Dead? Yes, well you don’t think it’s as eazzzy as letting him keep this body, do you? It was created for a Heavenly Host, you fool, and so a new one had to be created. He’zzz out there somewhere. Hizzz soul in a new body. And don’t think he’ll remember you.”

“I’ll find him, you’re stupid to think that I won’t.”

She laughed, a series of buzzes, “You actually think you’re getting out of this Crawly?” she clapped her hands twice and he was suddenly manacled to the floor by red-hot chains, “For all I dezzzpise Heaven, I have to admit this punishment is a stroke of genius.”

She moved to stand above Aziraphale’s body, looking down at him and nudging him with her toe, “All this for him? _De gustibus non est disputandum*_ ,” she grimaced, ignoring the way Crowley was fighting at his restraints, “I’m almost tempted to commend you for your subterfuge. And cauzzzing an Angel to enjoy a bit of lust.”

_(*There is no accounting for taste)_

Beelzebub turned back to Crowley with a sickening smile, “But that hardly matters now. Demon Crowley, _in nomine diabolic*_ I curse you to live the life of a mortal, to forget your Hellish life and live in ignorance. And in Hell, _damnatio memoriae_ ”

_(*In the name of the Devil)_


End file.
